


Better Late Than Never

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin didn't mean to oversleep, maybe a little.orFate is a funny thing. Things lead to another even without Jongin trying.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hello?
> 
> So here is me and my contribution for this wonderful mini (?) fest that Liz has put together ^^  
> No promises because this is really self-indulgent however I hope that you will also enjoy this as much as I did while writing this.  
> To all the graduates this year, regardless of COVID-19 and the socio-political issues that are bombarding us on the daily, yall did well! Congratulations!
> 
> I hope this little gift could somehow bring you something to smile about today ^^

Jongin did not really mean to oversleep. It’s just that he really doesn’t feel like going to the post-graduation party that he and his closest circle of friends have set-up for various reasons. One, as much as they are friends, Jongin is just not a fan of noisy, social gatherings. Eating and hanging out with them are totally different when you add alcoholic drinks into the equation. Being one of the  _ rare species _ who doesn’t appreciate the bitter aftertaste that alcohol leaves, Jongin is always one of those who keep his friends from dying because of their own stupidity.

Two, he’s feeling a little bit selfish and only wanting to sleep the next month away to compensate for all of the sleep that uni has robbed from him, especially from the last year and a half. He still has moments where he’s quite shocked that he managed to get his degree in one piece. More often than not, he’s pretty sure that his sanity has shattered but well, he’s already got his hands on his diploma. He thinks he deserves to spoil himself now more than ever, before he finally dive into the world of adulthood.

And lastly, he’s nursing quite a lot of bitterness on himself. Jongin has around three years to get himself together and actually work on his humongous crush on Doh Kyungsoo, the  _ most perfect _ human ever to grace this lifetime, but, alas, the graduation and uni went by with him still standing on square one. He’s got no one to blame but himself, though. He’s got plenty of time and chances to express his feelings for the most beautiful and loving man he’s ever met but he never did.

At this point, all reasons that he has are just mere excuses. Maybe he did eat too much chicken that he’s already become one. Nonetheless, he and Kyungsoo will most probably see less of each other when they’re already employed. Kim Jongin is hopeless and he’d rather wallow together with his giant teddy bear. Not exactly the mature route and Jongin knows this. It’s just the cherry on top of his reasons for skipping the party.

However, he wasn’t given much choice but to get up when his phone snoozed for the fifth time because of an alarm that he did not remember setting but too lazy to completely dismiss. He stretched and rolled over his bed for a few times before getting his phone and checking his notifications.

There are a  _ lot _ . 47 missed calls and almost a hundred of messages. Two-thirds of which came from his Baekhyun hyung, Sehun’s barrage of emojis came second while the rest were from their other friends. His eyes readily zoomed in on one particular contact that made his decision for him on whether to be fashionably late or completely ditch his friends.

**_Kyungsoo [heart emoji]_ **

_ Please say you will come _

_ Their idiocy might actually rub on me _

_ Save me Jongin :( _

Jongin zoomed across his apartment, almost tripping on a piece of Lego he forgot to put away, to take the fastest yet most thorough shower he’s ever done.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the saying goes,  _ better late than never _ . Jongin decided to bring his car to save him the hassle of flagging down a cab for his friends later on, when they’re too out of it to differentiate hard cold concrete and a nice and comfy bed. This will also play for, probably, his one last hurrah before he totally gives up on confessing his feelings for Kyungsoo. He will open up a chance to talk to him while he’s seated at the passenger seat and dropping off their friends one by one.

They’ve been there countless times before and it could mask Jongin’s true intentions. He’s slowly building his courage as he drives over, a little self-pep talk might just give him the boost that he will need.

They were supposed to meet around seven but Jongin was just parking his car in front of their Minseok hyung’s house three hours and thirty seven minutes later. The lights are still on so Jongin couldn’t have missed too much. He took three deep breaths before stepping out and heading towards the door.

A few feet away and he can already hear Baekhyun and Chanyeol screaming unintelligibly and feel the booming bass from whatever music they decided to probably dance to. He wouldn’t be surprised if they have already crossed the line between  _ just tipsy _ and  _ about to get shitfaced _ . He did send a text to Minseok as the doorbell is rendered useless with all the noise inside the house.

He stood there for a few minutes, fidgeting from the nerves he managed to collect as well before the door opened and spilled Doh Kyungsoo right into his arms.

Something doesn’t seem right though.

The familiar clean scent of his long-time crush is laced with the smell of beer and if it weren’t for Jongin’s fast reflexes, they would’ve tumbled down the driveway. “Soo? Are you alright?” he asked, worrying his lip over two things. One, Kyungsoo should’ve already apologized and righted himself but he remains unmoving, flush against Jongin’s chest. Lastly,  _ he drank? _ Jongin mused. The two of them are the ones who constantly watch over their drunkard friends. It’s a surprise that Kyungsoo seems to have succumbed to their friends.

He got no reply and the other seems to lean more and more of his weight on Jongin. Not that the latter minded, of course.

Still, a drunk Kyungsoo is way out of his character and the worry comes nagging at Jongin every second. He tried shaking Kyungsoo into consciousness but to no avail. Carefully, he maneuvered his friend-slash-long-time crush until they’re standing side by side with Kyungsoo’s left arm draped across his shoulders and his own right arm snaked around Kyungsoo’s waist for support. He led them inside the house and it took Baekhyun around two seconds to spot them and yell Jongin’s name.

Kyungsoo merely flinched from the noise.

Minseok approached them with a small apologetic smile. “He got to you first, huh. He said he was going to the bathroom.”

Jongin fixed his hold on Kyungsoo as he started to really fall asleep on his feet. “Good thing I was there when he stepped out of the front door,” a frown marred his forehead. “What happened, hyung?”

The elder shrugged. “He finally humored Chan and Baek. Anyway…” he tapped Jongin’s shoulder as he turned back to the ruckus right behind him. “I think it’s better to get Soo to the guest room. Can you do that? I’m afraid if I leave these idiots for a minute, they might burn the house.”

“No problem, hyung,” he replied and turned around before any of their friends decided that it would be more  _ fun _ if they would join them. Luckily, they made it to the guest room without further delay.

Kyungsoo’s out like a light. With a sigh, Jongin scooped him up and deposited him in the middle of the bed. Once he’s quite sure that the other is comfortable, he untied Kyungsoo’s sneakers and put them by the foot of the bed. Good thing that Minseok likes to keep his house like a hotel, the mini fridge is stocked with a few bottles of water.

It was easy to tune out the rest of the house while Jongin sat on the right side of the bed, shamelessly watching a sleeping Kyungsoo. Turns out the odds also weren't in his favor that night. Without anything better to do, Jongin fiddled with his phone, going through his IG feed.

A low groan took his attention from the playing puppies on his screen. The sound came from Kyungsoo who’s trying to sit up with much difficulty. Jongin put away his phone on the nightstand and held the tops of Kyungsoo’s arms to get him to settle his back on the headboard. His eyes are still closed so Jongin lets him be, thinking that he might fall back to sleep.

“W-where am I?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

Jongin put away his phone, kind of wary. Should he answer? It looked like Kyungsoo was just talking in his sleep, his eyes are still kept close. He decided to observe first and after a few minutes if no follow-up, Jongin relaxed and picked up his phone again.

“Hey! I know y-you’re here,” Kyungsoo suddenly exclaimed and there goes Jongin’s phone, flying from his grasp in his surprise. “Y-you didn’t answer me.”

Jongin heard the pout even before he saw Kyungsoo’s plump lips jutting out. “Why… is it too dark?” He even completed the motion with tilting his head to the side.

Who would’ve known that Doh Kyungsoo is a cute drunk? Certainly not Jongin and he’s  _ floored. _ He only barely contained the squeal bubbling on his lips as a frown joined Kyungsoo’s pout. “Why are you not answering?” he whined as his fist hit the sheets in frustration. “Hey!”

“You’re still in Minseok hyung’s. He told me to get you up here so you can rest, Soo,” Jongin finally answered, amused. He watched as Kyungsoo seemed to mull this over. The pout stayed however his forehead smoothed its creases.

“I’m cold,” he declared out of the blue. Jongin was confused yet he still went and pulled the sheets to fully cover the other. “Is this okay, Soo?”

Sleepily, Kyungsoo wrapped himself more and hummed. “You’re weird.”

_ Kyungsoo is a cute, incoherent drunk _ , Jongin made a mental note for future reference. “Yeah? How so?”

Eyes still closed, a smile curved on Kyungsoo’s lips. “You call me Soo. Only Jongin calls me Soo!” And after a few seconds of pause, “I really like it when he calls me Soo.”

A lot of emotions washed over Kim Jongin, his heart beating like he’s running a marathon and blood rushing to his head, tainting his cheeks a rosy shade for sure. Hearing such words from Kyungsoo himself is not really healthy for his heart but at the same time it is. He’s  _ elated _ . Even though the other talks like he didn’t know that Jongin is right there beside him.

“B-but…” his tone turned solemn. “He’s not here. I don’t know why and I’m sad. Did he not want to celebrate with us? Did he not want to see me? Did he not want to do anything with me anymore, since we already graduated? Do you know why?” The pout returned, deeper this time. A dejected looking, drunk Kyungsoo tugged all of Jongin’s heartstrings, rendering him silent.

“Do you think… he knew that I was going to confess tonight?”

He was speechless before, all the more then when his jaw metaphorically dropped on the floor. So Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly coherent. Is he one of those drunks who can’t help but spill their secrets when inebriated?

Jongin was pretty sure he heard every word clearly. For someone who’s drunk, Kyungsoo barely slurred while talking.

“Maybe… maybe he didn’t come so he doesn’t have to reject me? Is he mad at me? Does he really… is being with me that bad?”

Everything went from a hundred to zero real quick, Jongin was hit with a whiplash, leaving him speechless for the nth time that night. He couldn’t find the words for Kyungsoo, who’s hunched and curled into himself, dragging more and more of the sheets around him. He seems to be trying to bury himself underneath them all.

“If… If I tell him that I don’t like him  _ at all _ , do you think he will come? I want to see him one last time, at least. Maybe… I can get a hug too. Jongin hugs are really warm, you know? It feels like when I’m hugging my teddies when I was a kid when I’m scared. Jongin hugs feel safe.”

It’s unfair, hearing all of these when Kyungsoo’s drunk and couldn’t even know that the person he’s pouring his feelings on is Jongin himself. He wasn’t even planning on confessing earlier because he’s  _ chicken shit _ (says Sehun’s voice inside his head) and only half-assed a plan on the way while Kyungsoo has possibly been getting drunk assuming that Jongin will reject him.

Unimaginable, really, but Jongin isn’t exactly helping his case by even wanting to skip the party altogether.

_ I really am a chicken shit huh _ .

He’s sure Kyungsoo didn’t want his confession to turn out like this. It feels like he has cheated but regardless, Jongin has a few more hours to gather himself and actually  _ confess. _ Enough of running around his feelings when it will lead to nothing unless he does something about it.

The rustling of sheets got him out of his thoughts. Kyungsoo was sliding down the bed, still messily wrapped with the sheets. He was mumbling lowly and Jongin’s on his feet to lean closer to hear him properly.

“... want to tell Jongin, though. Even if you don’t feel the same, I love you, Jongin.”

The both of them have a lot of talking to do however that can wait until Kyungsoo is sober enough to know that Jongin actually feels the same and he feels like the world’s biggest idiot for not doing anything about his feelings sooner.

How lame is it that Kyungsoo’s drunken confession is the catalyst to his own confession?

Burrowed under the sheets, Jongin needed to dig a bit so he can pull them down and place a fleeting kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “If you won’t remember a thing about tonight, I’ll remember for the both of us. I love you, too, Soo. I’m sorry I’m a coward and it took me this long to tell you. I’ll tell you properly tomorrow when you wake up, I promise.”

_ Better late than never _ , he thinks for the second time that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thought that came into Kyungsoo’s mind when he’s conscious enough to know he’s awake is that he will strangle Baekhyun and Chanyeol the moment he sees them. If it weren’t for those idiots, he wouldn’t have drank more than enough alcohol to get him tipsy. They actually got him drunk.

Next came the memories from the previous night.

He didn’t realize he was already staring at the familiar ceiling of Minseok’s guest room as he’s reminded of what he has done under the influence of alcohol. He’s not sure whether he should be thankful that he remembers  _ everything _ or get back under the sheets and wish to somehow melt there.

He blames the idiot duo for keeping his glasses away from him.

But really? How can his brain even miss the fact that the person he opened the door for and the person who brought him up to the guest room is Jongin?

How could he even open his stupid mouth and basically confessed everything to Jongin himself?

Kyungsoo knows that he knows better than that and yet, it still happened.

The last bit of his memories were hazy though, most likely he’s barely crossed the threshold to the Dreamland by then.

He remembers something soft pressing on his forehead and Jongin’s promise for when he wakes up. Did he actually get an answer to his confession?

A grunt came from his right side, which he turned to instinctively. Jongin’s head is perched on the side of the bed. He’s using his arms as his pillows and most likely sat on the hard floor that can’t be good for his frequent backaches.

Embarrassment momentarily forgotten, Kyungsoo slid down the bed to get Jongin on it to prevent aggravating his back. His protective instincts kicked in almost automatically, a little bit upset since Jongin could’ve prevented this but for some reason he still slept uncomfortably like that.

He rounded the bed to tap on Jongin’s broad shoulders. “Jongin? Jongin, wake up for a bit and get on the bed, please.”

Kyungsoo was prepared to coax more the still asleep Jongin since he isn’t really a morning person but he wasn’t prepared for him to open his eyes wide and blurt out an ‘I love you, Soo!’ first thing.

The sudden declaration stunned them both as the awkward air between them grew thick. Kyungsoo was the first to clear his throat but his words failed him. Maybe it has something to do with how hot his face and neck feels. His blood may not be going into the right places because it’s all rushing to his head.

It was Jongin who first spoke to break the palpable tension. “I’m sorry for surprising you but that’s the truth, Soo. I guess… we need to talk. After last night. Like,  _ talk _ . Do you remember?”

Kyungsoo nodded shyly. There’s no point in lying, anyway. The realization that what happened the previous night actually happened and their feelings are apparently mutual doesn’t help Kyungsoo’s blush to die down. He’s looking anywhere but Jongin but when his eyes briefly glanced towards the other, his eyes were on Kyungsoo, most probably the whole time.

He felt a tentative touch on his left hand. Kyungsoo’s eyes finally met with Jongin’s and they’re expectant. He could either take his hand away or accept Jongin’s invitation.

So he did the latter.

Tension left Jongin’s shoulders and he almost sagged to the floor. He met Kyungsoo’s effort to slot their fingers in the spaces between the other’s and with a firm grip, he used their joined hands to spring himself up.

“Soo, let’s get out of here and get breakfast. What do you think?”

Jongin is grinning down on him like he’s somehow ate the sun and it’s rays are showing through his face. He’s too bright, too happy. How can Kyungsoo even think of hesitating when Jongin is not giving him a reason to?

Maybe last night wasn’t ideal but with everything that has happened that morning, it seems that they have a lot of time to make up for the less than perfect confession.

Kyungsoo squeezed the hand in his and finally answered Jongin’s bright smile with his own, lips curling into a heart. “Let’s go.”

However, a nagging thought made him pull back a bit when Jongin was about to open the bedroom door. “Maybe after we brush our teeth?”

Jongin chuckled and stepped back until he’s right in front of Kyungsoo and he’s kissing him again, on the forehead. “Whatever you say, Soo.”

And maybe Kyungsoo will hold him onto that and ask for a proper kiss right after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Take care everyone!


End file.
